thehighcourtfandomcom-20200215-history
Classic Merit
Classic Merit was a system of praise and honour in the High Court, implemented in Release 2.1 and replaced by the renewed and simplified New Merit in Release 2.2.4. Classic Merit was a points-based system involving eleven different types of points, named merits. Of these eleven types of merits, eight were standard merits (Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Purple, Pink, White), two were special merits (Faith, Charity), and one was an anti-merit (Sin). Merits came in the form of merit cards, such as that shown to the right. Each merit card displays a carved pedestal, above which floats a strange, complex-looking core. This symbolises the importance and/or significance of such values required to earn these merits. Merits could be earned by members (excluding the King) of the High Court by fulfilling specific criteria outlined later in the article. Classic Merit could be used to purchase exclusive hue roles. Five purple merit could be traded in exchange for one exclusive hue role of the member's choic. Classic Merit could also be used to purchase general title roles. Five white merit could be traded in exchange for one general title role, the name of which would be set thoughtfully by the King; the colour of the general title role may be decided by the member. In Release 2.1.2, Merit of Charity was added as a special merit. Varieties of Merit meed_animcard1.gif|Red Merit meed_animcard2.gif|Orange Merit meed_animcard3.gif|Yellow Merit meed_animcard4.gif|Green Merit meed_animcard5.gif|Blue Merit meed_animcard6.gif|Purple Merit meed_animcard7.gif|Pink Merit meed_animcard8.gif|White Merit *'Red Merit' represents love, courage, and passion; the merit can be earnt through the presentation of such traits. One must show love for one's neighbour or one's self; one must be courageous and brave; one must be passionate and ardent. *'Orange Merit' represents strength, ambition, and endurance; the merit can be earnt through the presentation of such traits. One must be strong and stable; one must be ambitious and aspiring; one must be willing to endure the negative for the positive. *'Yellow Merit' represents joy, friendship, and hope; the merit can be earnt through the presentation of such traits. One must value happiness, friendships, and relationships, and one must pursue hope in times of despair. *'Green Merit' represents growth, prosperity, and victory; the merit can be earnt through the presentation of such traits. One must be able to grow as a person, to mature and to learn; one must strive towards prosperity and the security that it brings; one must experience victory of one's own labour. *'Blue Merit' represents grace, serenity, and health; the merit can be earnt through the presentation of such traits. One must show kindness, courteousness, and propriety; one must desire calm, peace, and composure; one must enjoy the benefits of good health. *'Purple Merit' represents patience, creativity, and trust; the merit can be earnt through the presentation of such traits. One must display patience in trying times; one must make use of one's imagination and be inventive; one must have confidence in that and those of which one trusts and believes. *'Pink Merit' represents healing, compassion, and care; the merit can be earnt through the presentation of such traits. One must show compassion, care, concern, or mercy towards one's neighbour or one's self, and desire to see them heal, grow, and develop. *'White Merit' represents righteousness, honour, and humility; the merit can be earnt through the presentation of such traits. One must preserve and defend one's morals and virtues; one must preserve and defend one's honour and integrity; one must take pride in one's modesty and dignity. Unique Merits meed_animcard9.gif|Merit of Faith meed_animcard10.gif|Merit of Sin meed_animcard11.gif|Merit of Charity *'Merit of Faith' is earnt through the exhibition of faith, purity, sanctity, piety, and love of God. It is a type of merit exclusive to Christians in the High Court. *'Merit of Sin' is earnt through the exhibition of sin, evil, immorality, sacrilege, and fear or hatred of God. Unlike Merit of Faith, Merit of Sin can be earnt by Christians and non-Christians in the High Court alike. *'Merit of Charity' is earnt through acts of charity, generosity, and selflessness. It can be earnt by all members of the High Court. Trivia * The High Court gives credit to Angus Nicneven and his alternate reality game Terminal 00 for all images used in the High Court's Classic Merit system. *Due to the limitations of Discord, merit card emojis in the High Court server were unfortunately not animated. One requires Discord Nitro in order to make use of animated emojis. *In Release 2.1 and Release 2.1.1, merit core emojis (right) were implemented. With the removal of the Merit channel in Release 2.1.2, merit core emojis were removed also. A core emoji for Merit of Charity was created and planned, but was scrapped after it was decided that the update would remove merit core emojis entirely. *In Release 2.1.2, the colour of Orange Merit was brightened to be clearly orange, rather than a bronze or terracotta colour. The original bronze/terracotta colour (below) was a leftover hint of the sort of darker colours that were originally intended for merit cards. *In Release 2.1.4, similarly to Orange Merit in Release 2.1.2, the colour of Purple Merit was brightened so that it stood out some more against the background of the card. *On the fourth of August, 2019, prototypes were created for additional variants of standard merit, named Aqua Merit and Rose Merit. They were originally planned as being additional merit variants, but were then scrapped; the colours were brought back, however, as updated colours for Green Merit and Pink Merit in Release 2.1.7. *Prior to Release 2.1.7, exclusive hue roles required one Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Purple, Pink, and White Merit to purchase. Meed orange old.gif|Orange Merit (Original) meed_green_old.gif|Green Merit (Original) meed_purple_old.gif|Purple Merit (Original) meed_pink_old.gif|Pink Merit (Original) Category:Server Category:History